forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenfields (Old Empires)
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Greenfields, also known as the Green Lands, was a region of Unther and later Tymanther, south of the River Alamber and including the River Angol. Description Historically, the Greenfields were the breadbasket of Unther since almost a 70% of the country's food came from this region and it had many productive farms. After the Spellplague and the foundation of Tymanther, the region fulfilled the same role for the dragonborn nation. The over-fertility of the land was because its soil had been magically enhanced since the foundation of Unther, and the waters of the River Alamber made the land a naturally fertile area as well, making this region even more fertile than the lands of the Akanul. The primary crops in the Greenfields were those of barley, flax, rice and sesame seeds. Alongside the normal fauna of East Faerûn, the Greenfields were populated by androsphinxes and gynosphinxes, that were considered a problem in the region because the creatures usually raided the nearby settlements. After the Spellplague, the Greenfields also became home to a sizable number of kobold tribes and some creatures native to Abeir, such as the scathebeasts. Typical herd animals usually found in the Greenfields included cattle, donkeys, goats, oxen and sheep. History Before the foundation of Unther, the Greenfields were inhabited by Turami tribes that farmed the land for centuries until the arrival of the Mulan. In the 14th century DR, the Greenfields was a land troubled not only with monsters problems but with bandit problems. The authorities of Unther had posted a militia of almost 1000 soldiers to take care of the situation, as well as offered rewards to adventurers to deal with the sphinxes and the bandits, to no avail. The mysterious Enclave also built their headquarters on this region. To boot, Untheran farmers had overused the land, and the crops were less productive than in past centuries. During the Mulhorandi invasion of Unther, in the late years of the 14th century, the Mulhorandi army took control of the Greenfields, exporting its food to their country. During the Spellplague, the Greenfields were hit hard by the violent exchange of lands between the worlds of Abeir and Toril. As a consequence of this cataclysm, the Ash and Lance Lakes were created. After the foundation of Tymanther, the region became part of the dragonborn nation. Notable locations *Arush Ashuak *Firetrees Appendix Gallery Unther 2e.jpg|1e map showing the Greenfields GreenfieldsUnther.jpg|2e map showing the Greenfields Unther 3e.jpg|3e map showing the Green Lands Tymanther.jpg|4e map showing the devastated Green Lands after the Spellplague References Category:Locations in the Menesankh Category:Locations in Unther Category:Locations in the Old Empires Category:Locations in Tymanther Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril